


chains and promises

by Jennoiir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, I Am Sorry, I don't have a heart i just realized that, I hate myself for this, Major characters death, Mild Gore, SIKE, Violence, chatnoir is hot lol, cough its not like i am the one that named him or something haha, hawkmoth stop naming your villians trashy names, i should probably stop killing characters, idk why i wanted to add that, tangdynasty era, this is for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennoiir/pseuds/Jennoiir
Summary: Felt love and lost.What's the tragic story of 2 heroes that fell in love?Past hides within, but only it can effect the future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 3





	chains and promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello it's jenna again and welcome to another episode of 'i didn't plan this' in which i cry.
> 
> Just to be clear this is not marinette and adrien, or rather past chatnoir and ladybug (i will conjoin the 2 time lines soon tho) the time this takes place in is the tang dynasty era (blame my friend)
> 
> Marinette is replaced by mina  
> Adrien is replaced with jinu
> 
> *name god activates*
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE...DON'T TRUST ME.

The fight had been going on for what felt like hours, though it had likely only been about forty minutes. This akuma victim was vicious, they weren’t completely sure of the circumstances that caused them to be Hawkmoth’s target, but it was something to do with how under-appreciated scorpions are as pets. Chat hoped that once the person had been saved they reconsidered that line of advocacy…

Chat saw the stringer before Ladybug did, it flew directly at her chest and they both knew there was no way she could dodge in time. Every instinct in Chat’s body screamed to protect her, keep her from harm at all costs, even if that cost was him. In the back of his mind he knew she would disagree with him, tell him that she always needed him next to her more than she needed him to take risks, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to her safety.

He felt the sting hit is chest, piecing his suit and injecting the icy paralysing liquid into his veins. It didn’t just stop him from moving, it also dulled his thoughts and he felt lethargic, like he could stay down forever. All he could do was smile that it hadn’t hit his Lady. His body hit the floor and he saw her frown at his pain before realising it was basically all on her now. She rushed to follow the venom , she spared a small affectionate glance back at him, as he gave her a “You are more important than me” look, but there's no time to argue right now, as she rushed to think of a way to end this once and for all, for the safety oh her beloved partner.

He frowned once realization dawned on him, that he can't fight by her side as her partner anymore, he was paralyzed as rain poured down drenching him with its freezing liquid as it seeped through his veins, reminding him of how useless he is. 

As the whole team of superheroes was in the same condition as him by the time ladybug has purified the last civilian around, from the hate that filled his body, as she stepped closer to chatnoir with a broad smile on her face, something pulled his attention to a shadow that came behind her. 

“MINA!” he screamed, as he screamed her real name. He gained some power over himself to talk. 

“well, well, mina, has been our savior all along, i should have known better as she trusted me with the miraculous...tsk naive, naive, mina,”he got closer to her face holding her chin in an angle that could possibly break her delicate neck. 

He had to over come the venom that trapped him in place.

He was trapped in hate and he was vulnerable. 

She was the only one that showed him love. 

He remembered as he first met mina at the garden she always sits at, admiring the flower, as she sang soft songs to the birds. He could believe that she is a princess any time of the day. 

He remembered when he gave her a flower to show his gratitude as chatnoir, as her smile brightened a million shades brighter, and pulled a chain from her pocket. A lucky charm, she gave him her own lucky charm, so he hugged her as to feel her warmth against his chest as it buzzed with her own set of giggles. 

He looked up but she was getting tired he could tell from her come backs and reaction speeds.

He needs to move. 

To save his princess... 

The only light to his darkness. 

The only smile to his frown. 

The only soul to his body. 

Ashe thought of the last part...he was free from the venom. 

But what be saw next made him feel the more paralyzed, and he knew it wasn't the stringer's fault this time. 

What he saw next mortified his being, drained his blood and left him soulless as he stared at the distance. 

Helpless. 

What he saw was mina laying numbnessly on (who once was) vipirion's shoulder, as he chuckled darkly, proud of his own accomplishments. 

“g—give me her back!” he said, not very proud of his voice crack, but rage consumed his body as he stepped forward, ready to attack venom. 

He pointed his baton to viperion's face, as he laid helplessly on his back. 

Chat's baton was violently shaking, as he held mina in his arms. 

“you gonna regret messing with me” he said in a dangerously low voice, his jaw shook with every word. 

Then he let his baton pierce his face. 

He didn't care what was going around him, he didn't care about people's scared lookes as he passed with his lover's dead body, he didn't care what hawkmoth had in hand anymore. 

All his thoughts screamed to him to get back to his senses. 

But ladybug was the only one who helped him do so. 

Never thought that something will happen to thier perfect family. 

Promise. 

Promise,to love you, forever. 

He passed her favorite flower garden, as it's flowers welted from thier lack of attention. 

He felt dizzy as he layed mina on the floor, she was so peaceful. 

He chocked on a sob, “i thought you promised that you'll never leave me!” 

“YOU PROMISED MINA!” 

“you promised....mina”

He said quietly as he realized that she can't hear him anymore. 

He felt lost. 

“you thought you have got rid of me” venom said holding his jaw as it bled. 

“You’re going to pay for this.” jinu growled. 

“oh little kitty can take a blow but can't take a joke,”

“isn't that what she called you, jinu” 

“how did you know?” chatnoir said still holding mina's hand. 

“that's my little dirty secret to keep,” he said stepping closer. 

“You were killing people!” he yelled, his voice echoing around the dark night. 

“WHAT WAS SHE IN THIS?,” 

“YOU HAD BAD BLOOD WITH ME NOT HER” 

“you took my love from me so you have to pay” li ju said. 

“so i took her from both of us in return,” 

“so you could grieve on her as much as i did” 

He chuckled lowly at her, stepping closer.“what will you do now, sidekick” 

His eyes narrowed at him, and he flinched stepping back from the suddenly dark, coldness that was focused all on him.

“Like this,” he said.

As if a bomb had gone off, a shockwave burst from jinu’s body and sent li ju flying backwards, slamming into a support beam before crashing to the ground. When he looked up, he was petrified with fear.

Still in his chatnoir suit, his eyes behind the mask were glowing white, his hair blowing around her face as he slowly walked towards him. His entire body was glowing, a powerful light illuminating the darkness around him as he shed his light on the entire room. His face was hard and set, his jaw tightening as he crouched in front of the emperor, his terrified face trying to register what exactly he was seeing.

“What—” He faltered, looking at him with terror. “What is this?!”

Jinu leaned forward, his eyes blank and glowing as he stared dead into his eyes, petrifying him longer before he does anything.

Finally, he said, “This is my soul.” a femine voice said, mina has taken over his body, he grabbed his throat and brought his face close to his. “And this,” he gave him a dark look, despite his glowing figure. “This is your downfall.”

That’s when he reached out with his other hand, before snapping his neck, his body crumbling to the ground, broken and shriveled.

Jinu's body gave out, and he transformed back and fell on his knees, staring at the floor blankly as he realized what he had just done. he had just killed someone. Although this person was horrible, he was still a human,who does mistakes.

He slowly turned his head back to mina’s broken body, blood spilling all around her figure as she lied on the ground, her body lifeless.

“jinu?” Tikki said, floating forward with tears in her eyes. “Are you—”

He suddenly stood from his spot and walked to her form, looking down at her glassy eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment before crouching down, lifting her head. He took the earrings off her ears, as tikki looked at him wordlessly. 

“Tikki,” he said, standing up and turning from her body. “I need to ask a favor of you.”

She nodded immediately, “Of course, anything.”

He sighed, “I need to make a wish.”

Tikki flew off his shoulder and in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “jinu, I know you miss her, but you can’t make that wish. It’s dangerous—”

He nodded, “I’m not making a wish for her to come back,” he said, gripping his ring in his hand. “No matter how much I… I miss her, I can’t mess with that natural order of things, I know the risks.” he shook hus head, looking down at the ring. “i will make good use of the wish, i promise. ” 

Tikki tilted her head, “What are you saying?”

He looked back at mina, and his heart dreaded living a second longer without her by his side. He could already feel his heart ripping inside his chest, but he didn’t have time to grieve, he needed to stop this from ever happening again.

He was going to stop this. 

“I’m saying,” he said, her heart going numb. He turned back to Tikki; his eyes determined. “Take me to the Guardian’s temple.”

* * *

He stood at the tour's beam staring at the stary night. 

He never thought it will end like this. 

The day started wierdly normal. 

He wouldn't have thought it will end up like this. 

He took a deep breathe as he made the unfaithful wish. 

And he would take the consequences. 

As long as his wish saves another lover's heart. 

He wished for every miraculous holder to not experience the loss of a lover. 

"And from that day forth, miraculous holders are forbidden from knowing each other's identities for fear of another slaughter" said tikki, looking at marinette's direction with teary eyes. 

“don't worry tikki, i promise that will never happen.” 

“these are just chains of promises, marinette. ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah...uh yeahbye—


End file.
